High School DxD: Warriors United
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Instead of having Irina as Issei only childhood friend, issei had two other friends as well, but they too had to leave, many years later, the two friends return to Issei to start anew, but they aren't the same as before, in short: A Devil, A Dark Angel, A Echidna, A Holy Warrior walk into a bar, OC/Semi-Self Insert
1. Prologue

Summary: Instead of having Irina as Issei only childhood friend, issei had two other friends as well, but they too had to leave, many years later, the two friends return to Issei to start anew, but they aren't the same as before, in short: A Devil, A Dark Angel, A Echidna, A Holy Warrior walk into a bar, OC/Semi-Self Insert

,

Prologue

,

Hey Ise..." Irina looked sad, Issei didn't think there was anything sad about playing "Holy Heroes," or whatever they agreed on calling it.

,

"Irina," She didn't move, so she was sad, "I don't get why you're sad." Issei felt his head tilt a little but did nothing about it. He was confused. "We are playing heroes, aren't we?"

,

"Un," The tomboy nodded slowly, before explaining, "I'm moving to Europe and I don't think I'm going to come back"

,

"Do you have to go?" Issei didn't want to see one of his best friend leave, "We'll be down one warrior and we promised to stay together till the end..." Irina knew how Issei would feel; it made her feel even guiltier, she didn't like the feeling at all.

,

"Guys, is everything alright?"

,

Issei and Irina turned to their two friends that were playing with them, the first was a boy with black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a black and red stripe long sleeved shirt with black shorts and shoes, the coloring seemed to went well with his caramel tanned skin.

,

The other individual standing next to the boy was a girl, she had light caramel tanned skin and back length bright white hair exotic red vertical stripes and tips that was tied into a braid with deep, bright, orange snakelike eyes, she was wearing a white sleeve silk V-neck shirt with a black skirt with matching black leggings and black dress slippers and a crimson scarf with black snakes prints around her neck.

,

"Irina leaving" Issei said

,

"She what!?"

,

"Tenebrosi, clam down" The snake eyed girl said menacingly

,

Tenebrosi flinches a little, "Sorry Jessica"

,

The two standing before Issei and Irina were Jessica Williams and Kilos 'Tenebrosi' Brown, they both became friends with Issei and Irina a year ago, at first Issei thought Jessica was blind do to her keeping her eyes closed all the time, she proven she wasn't blind by flicking him hard on the forehead a few times, after that they became good friends.

,

"Issei you should be sad, you still have Jessica and Tenebrosi here for you" Irina said as she tries to cheer Issei up, but the the pained and saddened looks on both said friends faces didn't help.

,

"Hate to says this, but me and Jessica have to leave as well, I'm heading back to America because there's a lot of things involving my family" Tenebrosi said sadly

,

"Theirs been an accident with my family, so I'm heading back to my family with my brother, we're really sorry Issei" Jessica said softly

,

"Jessica your hair clip" Tenebrosi pointed, Jessica sighs and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cartoonish snake hair clip and clips it to her hair,

,

"So your all leaving?" Issei asks sadly

,

"Don't worry Issei, we'll be coming back, just don't forget use alright, and promise that we'll all stay alive in till the end of time, together" Tenebrosi firmly said to Issei and Irina as he held out his hand, followed by Jessica placing her's on top of Tenebrosi's, then Irina, the three turned to Issei.

,

"Alright then together till the end!"

,

"Right!"

,

"And what are we?"

,

"Were Holy Warriors!"

,

After that the four friends played till there hearts content, at the end of the day Irina had left for Europe and gave a final goodbye to her friends, Tenebrosi was the second to leave, he was heading back to Minnesota with his older brother Renegade though Issei had a bad feeling about that, Jessica was the last one to leave, she was heading to Roanapur city to see her mother, but before she left, she gave him a goodbye kiss.

,

 _Minor Flashback_

 _,_

 _"Issei I want to give you a goodbye kiss" Jessica said, despite how young she is, she's very bold_

 _,_

 _"Uh I don't think I cou-MGHP!"_

 _,_

 _Before Issei could finished his sentence Jessica had grabbed Issei's shoulders and pulled him into a lip locked kiss, both there tongues swerved around each, this caught issei off guard drastically, after a few seconds of one sided deeply tongue kissing they broke apart leaving a trail of saliva, both Issei and Jessica where blushing brightly as they looked into each other's eyes._

 _,_

 _"Thanks Issei" Jessica said softly as she walks away from the slightly broken Issei, 'I guess those lessons with auntie paid off' Jessica thought devilish_

,

Flashback end

,

A very mature kiss, but all and all, issei was alone, his friends had left to different places in the world, unknown what's was coming in the future for these four friends, death for two of them


	2. Chapter I: Friends Return

Hey very body Doctor Corvus here with a:

New Anime Tag! Make your own Tournament of Power TEAM! thing by Tekking101 so look up the video and give your idea's and they may appear somewhere on this account, we want to know ten fighters from different Anime tha you would have in the Tournament of Power, so make a team an and PM us! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter I: Friends Return

Many years later

Unknown location

"Mittelt"

"Yes Tenebrosi-sama"

In the given location, the room was dimly lighted and only to people could be seen, the first was a teenage boy with glossy caramel tanned skin and shiny jet black hair with a single white zigzags and bright chocolate eyes with a jagged scar across his face (from the top right scalp, across the nose, down to the jawline on the left), he was standing at around 5'9 in height, he wore a black suit with a blood red vest & shirt underneath and black pants with black combat boots, hanging of his shoulders was a black long coat that seems to flow in the nonexistent wind.

The other person was a blonde hair girl possibly a year younger then the boy, she was wearing a gothic lolita fashion outfit,

"Did you know I had childhood friends?"

"No sir" Mittelt said, a look of surprises on her face,

"Yea those were the good times, me, Jessica, Issei, Irina had a close bond with each other, hehe at times we placed a game called 'Holy Warriors' I think, *sigh* I miss them" Tenebrosi with a low sigh,

"What happened sir?" Mittelt asks

Tenebrosi turns slightly to the fallen angel, "Irina had to moved to England I believe for her fathers work, Jessica had to go back to Roanapur to see her mother, and I went back to America for family problems, which means that Issei was left all alone"

"Do you know what happened to Irina and Jessica?"

Tenebrosi shook his head, "No sadly, I could never find them"

"I'm sure their fine Tenebrosi-sama" Mittelt said

"I hope so too, also I have a mission for you"

Elsewhere

In an mansion somewhere in Roanapur, in one of the many bathrooms, a very steamy bathroom shower stood a woman around 6'5, she had long snowy white hair with vertical cherry red strips and tips, her large, soap covered, D-Cup breast seemed to defying gravity slightly, the woman's bright orange snakelike eyes gazed at the scars on her arms, legs, and sides. Slowly bringing up her hand, the normal caramel tan skin hand was replaced by a albino white scales claws, the nails where slightly extended and glowed bright blood red, the woman hums softly as she trials her claws across her skin gently, the woman shivers at the feeling of her claw being driven across her smooth skin ever so slightly.

'*Sigh* I wonder what the boys are doing?' The woman thought to herself,

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Doctor Williams!"

Williams head snaps to the door, "What is it?"

"A letter was delivered here by an albino crow"

Williams rises an eyebrow at the what her butler had said, "Just place it on the bed Vector!"

"Alright Doctor Williams"

Williams hums softly to herself as she finished getting the soap off and grabbing a towel she walks into her master bedroom where the letter was placed by her butler, picking up the letter Williams examines it carefully. It was black in color with a red insignia of a kitsune on the back and seal, slowly and carefully Williams opens the envelope and pulls out the letter inside.

Hey Jessica it's your old friend Tenebrosi, you know from back when we were kids and stuff, anyway I'm sending this letter to tell you that I'm heading back to Kuoh to see Issei again and to catch up on lost time. If you want to come just meet us at Issei home if you have some spare time. Also I know it's been so many years since I... we all had been together and stuff and I haven't been able to contact Irina in any form so it's just the three of us at the moment and I know that your probably too caught up in work so I won't waste your time,

From

Kilos 'Tenebrosi' Brown

Jessica sets the letter down and got dress in her usual lab coat, white turtleneck, skirt etc etc, sighing, Jessica turns to leave her room and headed for the helipad where her helicopter was located, it was a AIRBUS Eurocopter X3 attack helicopter that her friends where willing to build for her.

"Looks like I'm heading back to Kuoh" Jessica Williams said to herself as she got in the attack copter,

Meanwhile

From an rooftop of a gas station, a lone figure could be seen with a pair of binoculars to see the helicopter fly off into the distance, bring down the binoculars a pair of bright silver gear eyes (the iris was in the shape of a gears) glowed brightly in the darkness that surrounds the figure as they laugh eerily at the new development that has happened recently.

"Kukukukuku! It seems where all seeing Ise-koi again" The silver eyed figure said.

"Well we shouldn't keep our Ise-kun waiting Phantom" Said another figure with bright yellow pupiless eyes.

The two figures disappeared into the darkness.

Kuoh

Around nightfall an average teen was walking back from his friend's house after having been there for the whole night watching eroge anime and other perverted topics. To the females that lived in this town, it was no surprise. He was among the Perverted Trio, a group of giggling boys that partook in everything related to perverted stuff such as hentai and the likes.

This was Issei Hyoudou, was average with brown hair, his bangs swept off to the right side as to not hinder his sight, while the overall length came down to the collar of his shirt. He was dressed in his street clothes consisting of a simple white v-neck shirt with red lines along the sleeves and down the sides, complete with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"ACHOO! Hmm someone must be talking bout me" The pervert said to himself as he rubs his nose

Sometime later

"Hmm they changed the place a lot" Tenebrosi said to himself as he walk down the street towards a park that he and his friends once played at before they had to go their separate ways, a small smile spreads across his face as he turns to leave-

*BONK!*

And bumps right into someone which causes the two to fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" Tenebrosi said as he rubs his head

"It's alright" A male voiced said

Opening his eyes Tenebrosi looks at the person he accidentally knocked over. A average teen with brown hair, his bangs swept off to the right side as to not hinder his sight, while the overall length came down to the collar of his shirt. He was dressed in a black and white school uniform consisting of a simple red v-neck shirt complete with black jeans and blue & white sneakers. Though none of those thing caught his attention except…

The Kitsune Talisman attached to uniforms left breast.

"Ise?" Tenebrosi

The brunette boy looks at Tenebrosi for a moment.

"Brosi?"

A large smile spreads across the dark themed boys face as he leap to his feet and lifted 'Ise' off the ground by his black blazer.

"Hehehe how's my favorite 'holy warrior' doing nowadays Issei?" Tenebrosi asks the pervert.

"T-Tenebrosi I didn't expect you to comeback well… ever"

Tenebrosi winces, "Yeah… sorry about that, there was some problems that happened when I was leaving and I got stuck with helping the family" Tenebrosi said to the pervert. Tenebrosi knew he couldn't be honest with his old childhood friend and tell him that he's a Dark Angel. It probably would end bad for the both of them.

"So what brings you here?" Issei asks

Tenebrosi smiles at his old friend, "I moved back here and enrolled into Kuoh Academy, it's been so many years and I want to catch-up with my friends" The Dark Angel said

Issei' face lit up at what Tenebrosi had said, "Really! That's great… wait 'friends'? Dose… dose that mean Ire and Jessica is coming back?" The pervert asks hopefully, he had missed his friends dearly.

Tenebrosi rubs his chin and thinks about his friends, "I sent letters to the two and hope they replied, I haven't heard from Ire the most though, and come to think of it I haven't been able to find Ire anywhere. I've check all of England and I haven't found a trace. But Jessica is possibly coming" The Dark Angel said

"Well at least two of you are coming back"

"Right and uh have they been around?" Tenebrosi asks worryingly

"They?"

A overshadow covers Tenebrosi's face "Phantom and Kernfusion"

A violent shiver shot through Issei' body as a flash of a silhouette of two girls appear behind the two of them for an instant before disappearing, the two teenage boy's could practically hear the insane laughter of the two girls in question.

The two shivered at the memory of "Phantom and Kernfusion", Tenebrosi turns to Issei, "Anyway I'll see you later next week" The Dark Angel said as he places his hand on the perverts shoulder.

"Hu! Were you going?!"

"Well I have to finish unpacking, I have a friend here I have to meet up with, and get a schedule for the academy, and finally wait and see if Jessica will show up" The Dark Angel listed to the pervert.

Issei gained a depressing look with a dark cloud looming over his head "Well ok then, see you in a week"

Tenebrosi waved goodbye to his childhood friend while also looking at that dark cloud over his head, 'That's something new you don't see everyday' Tenebrosi thought to himself as he walks away.

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy

Location: The Occult Research Club Room

Within the old section of the Kuoh Academy in The Occult Research Club (ORC) a busty red head and neon green haired boy where relaxing in there old style room, the red head was sitting at a desk looking over papers, while the neon green haired was meditating against a wall on the floor, suddenly the boy jumps to his feet with a sharp gasp, this startled the redhead from her work.

"Xeno!? What's wrong?"

Neon green boy places his hand on his head, "Something powerful, very powerful Rias"

With Tenebrosi

The Dark Angel at his new home that he had bought, which was conveniently next door to Issei's home, as Tenebrosi slowly made his way into the house he creates a red light spear and starts creating a large seal by in graving runes in the ground with the spear. When finished the runes glowed bright red and a red energy dome surrounded the house.

"Hehe I still got it" Tenebrosi said as he enters the house through the front door and heads to the living room, instead of a Japanese style home it was an American one. The house made Tenebrosi feel more at home with family then feel like he was away for business.

"I see you have returned home Tenebrosi-sama" A young feminine voice said from the darkness of the room. The Dark Angel looks off at one of the dark corners of the living room, with the snap of his fingers the light flickered on to reveal Tenebrosi's Fallen Loli Angel agent Mittelt sitting in one of the chairs.

"Mittelt" Tenebrosi acknowledges as he sits down on the silky couch, "Have anything to report to me on the group that has taken up residence in the abandoned church?"

"Of course Tenebrosi-sama, there's three Fallen's named Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and a crazy priest by the name of Freed"

"Freed? I haven't heard any reports from him in sometime but I definitely know he's bad news since he started enjoying killing far to much, Raynare was kick out of heaven for her lust, Kalawarner was kicked because she had a family down here on earth, I find it stupid to kick someone out for a reason like that. Dohnaseek was kick for also having a family as well but they where killed and he used some kind of dark spell or something" Tenebrosi said to himself as he thought about the people Mittelt had spoke of.

"That and a shit ton of fallen Exorcist" The Loli Angel adds

"This will not end well" Tenebrosi said as he shakes his head

Meanwhile

"This old place seemed to never change" Jessica said as she walks down the street of her old hometown, it felt wired for her to be back again. After getting Tenebrosi's letter she instantly made her way back, she missed her friends badly and wanted to catchup with them again. To be honest it was shocking to find a letter from Tenebrosi since he disappeared from the face of thee earth for some reason and now is sending a letter that he was coming back? While strange, she welcome the idea and flew back as fast as she could.

"Hmm I wounded how those two are doing?" Jessica asks herself as she walk down the street towards the same park that she and her friends once played at before they had to go their separate ways, a small smile spreads across her face as she turns to leave-

*BONK!*

And have someone bumps right into her stomach which causes the person to fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" Jessica says as she rubs his stomach

"It's alright" A female voiced said softly

Jessica looks down at the person she accidentally knocked over. It was a little girl around 13 or 14 years old with snowy white hair with a black cartoonish cat hairpin, she wore the standard Kuoh girls uniform, Jessica noticed the girls amber catlike eyes and was instantly reminded of Viper and the cat scent the girl was giving off wasn't helping ether. Jessica also sees a bag of candy spilled on the ground, the girl must have been holding it before bumping into her.

"Oh I'm sorry about your candy" Jessica said as she reaches down to pick up the little girl and place her on her feet

Koneko Toujou found the woman standing in front of her to be… unnerving to say the least. She has light caramel tanned skin with white wavy hair like her only with red vertical stripes and red tips that reached to the midsection of her back and bright orange snakelike eyes, she stood around 6'4 in height, she wore a long white lab coat that had red snakes printed, underneath the lab coat was a white turtleneck with a cut in the chest region to show off the cleavage of her large D-Cup breast, she also wore a black knee length skirt with a pair of coltan greaves that came up to her knees with orange stockings.

Koneko stiffen when she looked into the woman's orange snakelike eyes and smelt the fragrance vanilla mix with the scent of poison and snakes and despite not using Senjutsu for so long she could feel something… off about the woman in front of her.

"How about I buy you some new candy, it looks to be brand new" Jessica said as she looks at the fallen bag of candy on the ground

Koneko looks at the woman, she was holding out her hand to her to take it, Koneko took the woman's hand and she pulls the little Nekoshou to her feet and started walking towards the nearest candy store to them. Koneko didn't know what to do in a situation like this, this woman is clearly more powerful then her and could possibly kill her with out much effort, yet she was determined to buy her new bag of candy.

"By the way what's your name child?" Jessica ask

"Koneko Toujou"

The Echidna woman flashes a smile "Right I'm Jessica Williams it's nice to meet you"

The two whitette's found an old style candy store and went inside, it reminded Jessica of one of those candy stores that Tenebrosi talked about, the store was brown in color on the inside and out, the lights shined on the candy, making them shine and sparkle. Jessica lead Koneko to the gummy section and found what she was looking for: gummy fishes! Jessica knew Koneko would like them. Secretly using her telekinesis to grab a large bag and placing some candy in it, the Echidna woman smiles warmly as she leads Koneko out of the story after buying the candy.

"Koneko, you aren't possibly a student at Kuoh Academy are you?"

"Yes I am"

Jessica smiles warmly, "Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Koneko" The Echidna said as she walks away

The Nekoshou watched the snake scent woman walk way and processed what she had just said, looking in the bag Koneko takes out a gummy fish and downs it, the catgirl shivers at the sweetness of the fish gummy and heads back to Kuoh Academy with her new bag of candy.

Meanwhile at the same time

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima both were walking down a street on their lunch break to find Koneko after she dashed off to a new candy store that had opened recently. It was also a perfect time for them to discuss things (mainly about Issei on Rias part) for the future, as the two were walking they seemed to not notice that two other girls in front of them and almost crashed into each but the two other girls managed to swerved around the Devils…

 ** _ゴ_**

 ** _ゴ_**

 ** _ゴ_**

 ** _ゴ_**

 ** _*Ruuumble…*_**

Rias and Akeno both stop in their tracks and turn around to the two girls that walked past them…

The first was a woman(?) with Caucasian skin with jet black wavy hair that reached to the midsection of her back and deep bright yellow pupiless eyes, on her face was a Frankenstein like scar on her face that went from the top of her head down to her chin (right side of her face). She stood around 7'9 in height, she wore a long white lab coat with black stitched patters that almost reached her ankles, underneath the lab coat was a jet black turtleneck with white stitches like pattern that strained against her DD-Cup breast, she also wore a black knee length skirt with the same stitching pattern as her turtleneck with a pair of coltan greaves that came up to her knees with black stockings, though the most eye caching thing was her left grey robotic weapon arm.

The other is a 17-18 year old teenager with light caramel tan skin with shoulder length spiky black hair and bright silver gear eyes (the iris was in the shape of a gears), she stood around 6'5 to 6'8 in height, she wore a black trench coat with silver buttons, a black and white checkered scarf, her fedora was black like her coat and had a silver band around it, her coat was currently closed so her clothing on the inside couldn't be seen, but what could be seen was the black combat heels she was wearing.

The two seemed to give off very dangerous auras that seemed to start radiated as soon as they walked right past them.

"You think we will be able to find them Phantom?" The lab coat wearing woman asks her companion

"Of course we will! If that little Echidna thinks she can hog our boys then she has another thing coming" Phantom said, "But first there is one thing we need to take care of first" Phantom turns to Rias and Akeno, the two Devils felt the pressure in the air intensify as the two women turn to them, lucky for them there was nobody on the streets at the moment as the two groups stare down, suddenly Phantom jumps to one of the roof tops with the lab coat wearing woman following close behind. Rias and Akeno look at each other for a moment before following the two mysterious women and land on the same roof as them.

"Well well well~~" Phantom said with a wide grin, "Two little Devil's what luck!"

"Phantom we don't have time for this, we have to find Tenebrosi and Issei before Jessica dose" The lab coat wearing woman says

Rias and Akeno's eyes widen at the second name, why would these two be looking for Issei?

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my territory?" Rias demands from the two

Phantom rises an eyebrow, "Your territory? You hear that Kernfusion! Theses little Devils actually think this is their territory!" Phantom said with a bark of laughter and Kernfusion giggles darkly at the two.

"If you honestly believed that then you Devils and Angels truly are top of the food chain then your in for a very short life!" With a shout, a pair of large black wings extended from Kernfusion's back and her and Phantom shot off towards Rias and Akeno.

Issei's home

"I'm back!"

"Back already Ise-Koi?"

The pervert turns to see two kids standing in the hallway: A boy wearing a jet black skintight full body jumpsuit with black bandages rapped tightly around his entire torso and arms. The boy had a mask that seemed to cover his entire face but left his low cut hair exposed. Though what caught the most attention was the thick bone-like metal cord that was attached to the middle of the boy's spinal cord.

The other human seemed extremely odd at first glance the other kid looks to be a normal human girl with inky black hair that went past her shoulders from a distance. But with a closer look Tali noticed the jointed areas of the little girls arms and legs were very much mechanical since they were being held by a shiny black metal substance that possibly is meant to cover the inner exterior. The limbs (arms and legs) were colored shiny silver and jet black that matched the sleeveless black suit top she wore that covered her entire torso. (Think of a smaller version of Aigis)

"I just met some old friends Korinna" Issei said

"*Multiple sharp beeps*!" The boy made various of beeping

"Kaizer said: "Did you find a girlfriend yet!"" Korinna translates for her brother

"No just some childhood friends from before they had to move away" Issei said has he heads up the stairs to his room.

"Alright then me and Kaizer will be down here!"

Issei sighs as he entires his room and flops down onto his bed, the pervert thinks about his friends. Tenebrosi said that Jessica was coming back and possibly Phantom and Kernfusion were back as well. Four of his five have returned and possibility were staying.

"Maybe things are going to get better" The pervert said to himself.

Oh he was DEAD wrong!


End file.
